There for You
by Quicklove202
Summary: Starts with the adorable baking scene in "Wheels" but things differ when Puck realizes just how much he wants to be with Quinn and decides to let her know. (Majority is T but with one minor M scene.) Puck/Quinn.


**AN: Read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

As he walked down one of McKinley's hallways toward his English class (or was it History?), Puck got the brilliant idea to just skip it and make a burrito run to the 7-eleven instead. Pleased with his own awesome plan, he turned the corner and continued on his way with a little more pep in his step than before. Man, did he love burritos…

Passing by an open classroom, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something - or should he say _someone_ - familiar and quickly backtracked to ensure he'd saw right. He lingered in the doorway for a split second, arching his eyebrow at the sight of one Quinn Fabray in the Home Ec room (A room he didn't even know the school had) before making his way over to her without hesitation. "What's all this?" he asked, even though he knew damn well what the ingredients spread out in front of her were for. Sure he wasn't the brightest guy in school but he wasn't a total idiot.

"Ingredients for cupcakes…for the stupid bake sale." she replied, her voice a little on the raspy side. While he was tempted to comment on how sexy she sounded, he decided against it because she was definitely not pleased to see him. Ever since she'd called him a Lima Loser, which was a total blow below the belt and _not_ in the good way, she'd avoiding him like the Plague.

Sighing heavily, he decided to go a different route and shoved his hand into his pocket for the bundle of cash he'd been carrying around for the past couple of days. Figured he'd give it too her now since he might never get another minute alone with her, what with her and Finn _always_ at each other's sides these days.

He picked up her right hand and placed the money in her palm before closing her hand over it. Man, he'd almost forgotten how soft her skin was…like a baby or something.

"What's this?" she immediately inquired, her gaze reluctantly lifting to meet his.

"Some money I had left over from my pool cleaning job after I bought nun chucks and dip. I was getting the impression that you needed some money for our baby." How could he not, what with all the freak-outs she'd been having and all the yelling she'd been doing at Finn.

Not that he didn't mind that last one.

"For _my_ baby." she corrected without missing a beat. She then unfolded the bills, counting the amount. "Eighteen dollars…"

To say she sounded less than pleased would be an understatement, which made him frown. "How much is Finn giving you?"

She hesitated for a moment before ignoring his question all together and turning to him once more. "Just stop, I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with a Mohawk. I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's." She held his gaze for a second more before pushing his money into his own hand and looking away.

"It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk." he said couldn't help but smirk. He held that smirk even when he saw her smile, a real genuine smile that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He really wished she smiled more often. And while he'd probably sound like a total pussy if he ever said this out loud…while she had the best body he'd ever seen or touched, her smile was incomparable.

"You are such an egghead."

He shook his head, not really expecting her to say that. "I'm not."

He watched her closely as she turned away from him and picked up an egg out of its carton. Before he knew it, Quinn had smashed it on top of his head, or more accurately, his _Mohawk_. He stared at her with surprise, _definitely_ not expecting that and smiled at the way she was biting down on her bottom lip, trying to contain the laughter that was already coming out in soft giggles. Without hesitation, he grabbed a handful of flour and flicked it in her face, although most of it got in her hair.

She stared at him, mouth agape in the most adorable way ever and laughed before throwing some cake mix at his chest.

Oh it's on now, Fabray.

He quickly retaliated, grabbing some of the cupcake mix out of the large bowl and throwing it at her, where she quickly cried out with laughter, "Aghh, that was perfectly measured!"

He just laughed her off and continued to throw ingredients at her.

They continued to flick and pour all sorts of ingredients over the other, making a complete mess around themselves. Once they ran out of ingredients, Puck saw a window of opportunity and decided to go for it. He took a step closer to her and cupped her face, surprising her no doubt but thankfully keeping her where she was. He brushed a loose strand of flour plastered hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He let his eyes linger on her face, taking in her beautiful green eyes and naturally pink lips before leaning down and brushing over her lips with his.

The brief touch sent electric currents shooting down his spine and back, the sensation fueling his need to give her a proper kiss.

He gently cupped her chin and forced her gaze, which had fallen downward with a blush, to meet his again. He stared deep into her eyes and for a few moments, he found himself lost in them. A smile spread across his lips. In spite of her being a total mess, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You are so beautiful." he mumbled with awe, his thumb brushing across her cheek and swiping away at some sugar that lingered there. He captured her lips again without hesitation before she could even muster up a response to his compliment.

Her hands moved to his chest, intent on pushing him away, but as their kiss deepened, she found it strangely difficult to get her hands to do so. She couldn't help but sigh when he enveloped her in his arms, keeping her against his firm chest.

He took her hands from their place and moved them around his neck, wanting her body as close to his as possible. Thinking of a better position he could have her in, he quickly bent down and scooped her up off the floor so that he had her in his arms bridal style. The two of them were too lost in each other to break away even for a second, but eventually they had to due to a lack of oxygen.

Quinn was the one who pulled away first, her lips swollen and her body breathless. Why did he have such an effect on her?

She never got this feeling with Finn. Taking her eyes off his, her heart pounded against her chest when she realized the position they were in.

Wondering if he should set her down before she started to yell at him or something, he decided against it even though he risking being hit. It felt so natural having her in his arms that he didn't want the feeling to go away just yet.

"Put me down Puck."

He found her staring at him and reluctantly complied, gently setting her down onto her feet. He was just glad she yell it or say it harshly - something that really surprised him.

He took a step back and watched her smooth out her dress with her hands before meeting his gaze again. He knew, just by looking into her eyes, that she regretted it.

He hated it but at the same time he didn't care. He leaned into her one more and kissed her with everything he had - since he was unsure if he would ever the chance again. For all he knew this could be the last time he ever kissed her.

Which is why he gave her the kisses to end all kisses, even though it was on the slow and painful side. She gripped his shoulders, needing stability for the duration of their kiss, but then after a few minutes, she pulled away from him before running out of the room. He sighed heavily and couldn't help but pound his fist against the counter.

* * *

A few days later, he caught up to her in the hallway, something he figured she wouldn't like but it couldn't wait. "I cracked open the piggybank." He figured he'd get to the point before she had a chance to yell at him or something. He pulled out the wad of cash from inside his jacket. "It's for you, well… it's for it."

"It is a she." she said softly. He looked at her, then briefly glanced down at her stomach where their daughter was growing.

Daughter.

They were having a baby girl! While he was doing back flips on the inside, he knew better than to show too much emotion, especially out in public, so he kept his cool. "Cool. I told you I wasn't a dead beat."

"Look Puck this is really sweet…but-"

Of course there had to be a _but_. "I can get more." he quickly added. "People call me a screw up because I think school's for suckers but I got ambition. Get us a house, some stuff, furniture. We can be a family."

"Finn is your best friend-"

"He'd be pissed for awhile but then he'd realize he wouldn't have to deal with any of this stuff and he'll be baking me a cake." When the realization flashed across her eyes, he mentally swore. "You stole from the cupcake fund!"

He stared at her blankly. "No, I didn't."

She arched her eyebrow at him, making him sigh. "Fine I did. I made all those cupcakes. I'm all about being a team player but my family comes first." He wanted to end that with a kiss but he knew he couldn't.

"I get it and I'm sorry." Her hand moved to his shoulder, making his heart rate pick up. "I never should have called you a lima loser. You're not. You're special, romantic…" her gaze darted down to the money in his hands. "and a good enough person to realize that we are not gonna take money from a friend in a wheelchair."

He gave an understanding nod and before he could say anything more, he heard Finn call out from behind him. As Finn rolled over to them, he quickly shoved the money down the front of his pants and stepped aside. He wasn't surprised that Finn had come over to see Quinn and not himself. "I got a job. I'm gonna need to stay in my wheelchair while I'm working there but screw it. It's worth it." Finn smiled hopefully up at Quinn. "Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?"

Puck watched as she glanced back at him before settling her gaze on Finn. She smiled and wordlessly agreed by sitting on his lap. Puck's jaw tightened as Finn wheeled off with _his_ girl. Overcome with the need to hit something or _someone_, he decided that this was the last straw.

He wasn't going to go along with this for another second.

* * *

That night, a few hours after he came home from Glee, he texted Quinn to meet him at the local park. He wasn't sure if she would actually come or not but he knew he couldn't say what he needed to say at school and he knew going to her house would be suicide. As he waited in the parking lot, he glanced up at the sky, noticing the heavy clouds above his head. He hoped she got here before it started to rain.

After about fifteen minutes, he started to pace around his car. He really hated waiting.

Just then, he heard her car's engine and looked up just as she pulled into the parking space next to him. He met her halfway when she got out and walked over to him.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" she wondered, clearly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." he replied, his gaze briefly drifting to her arms which her hands continued to rub up and down. He fought the urge to wrap her in his arms to keep her warm.

"Couldn't we had talked at school, or over the phone, through text? Something other than this?" She glanced up at the sky and frowned. "It's gonna rain soon…"

"I'm done, Quinn."

She looked back at him, brow furrowed. "Done with what?"

He walked closer to her. "I'm gonna tell Finn the truth, he deserves to know."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're joking right? You can't tell him, are you insane?"

He shook his head, slightly irritated now. "I'm sick and tired of watching you with him. I done with it."

"Well deal with it!" she snapped. "Just because I chose him over you to have the baby with, doesn't-"

"It's _my_ child and I'm fucking tired that everyone thinks it's his!" he shouted over her before she could finish.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it Puck! Besides if you tell him, I'll deny it. I'll deny _repeatedly_. Who do you think he'll believe anyways?"

He ignored her and exhaled deeply. "What about the other day, when we were baking?"

"What about it?" Her voice softened before shaking her head and changing her tone. "Big deal, we kissed. It meant nothing."

_Nothing my ass, he growled_. He closed the gap between them and backed her up against the side of his car, but not too forcefully - he didn't want to hurt her. He put his hands on either side of her head, boxing her in, "Say that again."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and her voice suddenly meek. "What?"

"Look me in the eye and say that our kiss didn't mean a damn thing to you." he said seriously, staring deeply into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words coming out.

He looked at her and nodded, expecting something along those lines. "Not as easy as you thought, huh?" She bit down on her bottom lip and before she could come up with a response, he leaned into her and kissed her softly.

As soon as he pulled away, he felt small raindrops against his skin. Ignoring them, he tore his gaze away from her and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "It's eating me up inside, you know, watching you with him."

"Watching him hold you, touch you, kiss you. It makes me sick." he continued, his hands bunching up into fists. He looked up from her shoulder and gazed down at her, "He doesn't deserve you, Quinn."

She scoffed. "And you do?"

He shook his head, "No, I know I don't."

"There's a reason I chose him, Puck." she said quietly. "He's good to me. Treats me well, he protects me…" He opened his mouth to object but she stopped him.

"And he's faithful to me." she continued. "I don't have to worry about him sleeping with other girls or cheating on me. I don't think I can do that with you."

He looked away from her, his jaw clenched.

"It's not your fault, Puck. You're a player, it's who you are. I can accept that. You can't be tied down to one girl. And that's okay." She placed a hand on his chest and smiled weakly.

The rain that had slowly started to come down on them, now heavily poured. He ran a hand over his Mohawk before pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket.

He took her hand and placed it in her palm. "Here. Take it and delete every girl's number I have in there." She met his gaze, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"Better yet…" He took his phone back and chucked it into the street where a car driving by ran over it. His mom was definitely going to be pissed but hell, he was seconds away from losing his girl. He had to do something drastic.

He turned his attention back onto her. "I want to be with you, Quinn. I'll do _whatever_ it takes to prove to you that I deserve to be the father of your child and the boyfriend who'll love and protect you."

She looked at him, shocked. "Puck, I-"

Once again he didn't let her finish. He crashed his lips onto hers and brought her closer to him. She her fingers slid up his chest and shoulders, kissing him back and returning the passion. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde locks, kissing her a bit harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up on her tippy toes. He placed his hands on her hips, keeping her close. The rain was now soaking them from head to toe.

He reluctantly pried his lips from hers, noticing how wet she was getting. "We should get you out of this rain."

She nodded in agreement and watched as he opened up his car door, where the two of them then climbed in the backseat. As she sat down, he moved over to the front and started the car before turning on the heater for her. He sat back down and pulled her back in his arms. "The last thing I need is you getting yourself and our daughter sick."

She smiled appreciatively and kissed him passionately. He slowly laid her down and leaned over her, covering her body with his. She pushed off his jacket and slid her fingers under his shirt. She quickly sat up and helped him remove it from his body.

He chuckled softly, definitely surprised at how forward she was being (not that he didn't like it). But still he didn't want her to think that this was all he loved her for. "Quinn, we don't have to do this now. Or here for that fact. I can wait. You got me forever babe, there's no need to rush."

She nodded and played with the hem of his shirt, "I know, but I want to. I want you and I don't think I can wait until we get somewhere that has a bed." He beamed ear to ear and laid her back down, only this time he moved his letterman's jacket underneath her.

He kissed her passionately and then kissed her forehead. "This will be nothing like the last time." She giggled. "Yeah, I don't see any wine coolers around".

He smiled and kissed her again. He slid his hands down to her waist and underneath her shirt, before slowing pulling it overhead. He then took a hold of the waistband of her pink pants and slid them down her legs. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her calf, slowing peppering kisses up her leg until he reached the inside of her thigh. She gasped as his lips got dangerously close to her center. "Noah, don't tease me".

He smirked. He hated when people called him that, but when it came from her, it wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of hot.

Moving his body upward, he brushed his lips across hers teasingly as his hands moved to her back where he unclasped her bra. He quickly removed it and then slid off her panties, leaving her completely nude before him.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he gazed down at her. "God you're beautiful."

She smiled, "Your turn, unless you want to do this with your pants on…"

He grinned and quickly shed his remaining clothes. Once he was as naked as she was, he settled himself in between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He was just glad he didn't have to use a condom this time around or worry about getting her pregnant. Ha.

He slowly slid into her welcoming heat after she gave him the silent okay. Even though this wasn't her first time, he wasn't surprised to feel her nails dig into his back as her body adjusted. "You okay?" he instantly asked, looking down at her worriedly.

She nodded and brought him down for a kiss. Taking that as a good sign, he began to move inside her, but slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt the baby in any way. He rocked his hips against hers, making love to her with all that he had. She wrapped her legs around his hips, leaving no space between their bodies and forcing him deeper, making them both moan.

He never realized that there was a difference between sex and making love. He had sex with other girls before, but with Quinn they were making love and they always would.

* * *

He sighed in exhaustion, feeling as though he ran a marathon. And then another one. Quinn wore him out like no other. Even though she was pregnant, the girl had some serious stamina. Glancing down at her, smiled at the sight of her sound asleep against his chest, her body clad in nothing but his t-shirt. As he watched her, he wondered how the hell all this had happened.

If someone last year would have told him that he would join glee club, be a father, and fall in love with Quinn Fabray, he would have thought the guy was insane and punch him out.

Before he could think more on the matter, he felt Quinn shift against him, causing him to look down at her. He knew he had to get her home since it was pretty late. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, softly whispering her name. "Quinn, wake up."

She made a face and buried it into his chest, grumbling, "Five more minutes."

He chuckled and sat up, causing her to reluctantly sit up too. "We should get you home before your parents start to freak." He reached down and started to pick up her clothes for her.

She frowned, obviously still asleep. She reluctantly gave him his shirt back and proceeded to put her own clothes back on. They both got out of the car when they were both dressed and since it was still pouring outside, they both got drenched again.

Quinn was about to open up her car door when Puck stopped her. She looked back at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

He handed her his letterman's jacket for her to wear and helped her put it on. "I don't want you driving in this weather, something could happen to you and the baby."

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I've driven in the rain before, babe. I'll be extra careful. Promise."

"I know you'll be but there are a lot of reckless drivers out at night. I can't risk it. Just let me take you home." He took her hand in his and led her towards his car.

"What about my car? I can't leave it here."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow morning for you." he replied as he opened the passenger door for her.

She sighed and hopped in. The drive to her house was quiet, except for the rain pounding on the windows. Puck looked at over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and continued driving until he pulled up to her driveway.

* * *

When Quinn woke up, she was in her bed at home. When it came time to leave for school, she was surprised to see her car parked in the driveway. She walked into school with a smile on her face as she set out to find Puck. She also did her best to avoid Finn. She knew she had to talk to Puck before she confronted Finn.

As she headed towards her locker to deposit her things, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. It was Puck. "Hey, beautiful." he greeted before kissing her passionately.

She instantly pulled away from him. "Behave yourself, Noah. I haven't even broken up with Finn yet. Nobody can know about us."

His hands dropped from her waist as he frowned. "Well, when are you going to talk to him?"

"Soon." she assured. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

He looked at her expectantly, "Quinn, you have to tell him. If you want, we can tell him together."

She shook her head, "No, I have to do it myself. I'll talk to him at lunch." She quickly pecked his lips before leaving the room.

Lunch eventually rolled around, much too soon for Quinn's liking. She walked down the hall in search of Finn and ended up finding him by his locker. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of her walking toward him.

"Hey." He leaned down for a kiss but frowned when she dodged it. "What's wrong?" He swallowed hard, not getting a good vibe by the look on her face.

"We need to talk." she said quietly, looking at him sympathetically.

"Ok." he said unsurely.

"Look, Finn I've been treating you like crap lately and I'm really sorry. I had no right to."

He shook his head, "No it's ok. I get it, you're just... hormonal. I heard pregnant chicks get like that a lot."

She shook her head, "It's not it. Look, Finn I've been lying to you this entire time."

He looked at her, confused. "You're _not_ pregnant?"

She shook her head, one of her hands going to her stomach. "No I am. It's just…. You're not the father."

She inwardly cringed when he froze. "What, how?"

"I had sex with someone else." she mumbled, finding it hard to keep eye-contact with him.

He looked at her incredulously, "You cheated on me?"

She bit her lip and nodded, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm really sorry Finn."

He looked away and shut his eyes. "Who's the father?" He clenched his fist, he had an idea who it was, but hoped that he was wrong.

She hesitated before whispered. "Puck. It's Puck."

He mentally swore and nodded, "Puck, I should of known."

She placed her hand on his arm, "Finn, I-"

He yanked his arm away from her. "How could I of been so stupid? How could I believed that I gotten you pregnant in a fuckin Jacuzzi?" he said more to himself than her.

"I'm really sorry, Finn."

He shook his head, his face distorting with hurt and anger. "I can't even look at you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. "I understand".

He slammed his locker shut. "I gotta go."

She stood there in the empty hallway and sniffled. Puck, who had been hiding behind the corner, appeared and walked over to her.

"Hey," he touched her arm and she instantly walked into his arms, where she cried into his chest.

He held her tightly and kissed her head while his hands rubbed her back in soothing motions. "It's ok, he'll come around".

She sniffled and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "What if he doesn't? I don't want him to hate me forever."

"Finn doesn't have the capability of hating someone forever. Especially you." She rested her head back against his chest and sighed. "Well, at least it's over and done with."

* * *

The next day when they arrived at school, the news that Finn wasn't Quinn's baby daddy spread like rapid fire. Quinn clung to Puck's side as they walked down the hallway together. Everyone around her gave them, or should she say, her dirty looks and whispered loudly behind her back.

"Screwing the best friend, real classy Fabray." spat one girl, one of her former teammates.

"Poor Finn, how dare she try and trick him into thinking it was his." said another.

Quinn bit down on her lip, wishing they would all go away.

"You okay?" Puck whispered, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded, even though she wasn't.

"We can leave if you want." he muttered. "Tell me where and I'll drive."

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm gonna have to face them sooner or later."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Remember I'm here for you, always will be."

She nodded and moved in front of him, prompting him to stop. "Thanks Noah, you don't know how much that means to me."

He smiled proudly and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah well I told you I'm in it for the long run. I love you Quinn."

She returned the smile and kissed him softly, "Love you too, egghead."

He shook his head, giving her a warning, yet playful, look. "Don't you start, Fabray."

She smirked. "Why, what you gonna do about it?"

He mulled it over for a few seconds. "Oh I don't know…" He smiled mischievously as he walked past her and disappeared around the corner. She looked at him curiously and followed him. She stopped when she saw Puck suddenly with a giant slushie in his hand, with an evil grin on his face. She shook her head and backed away from him. "You wouldn't dare."

He nodded. "Oh yes I would."

She shook her head, calling his bluff. "You wouldn't dare slushie the girl carrying your child."

He frowned and stopped, "You're right. That would be wrong." She smiled triumphantly.

He shook his head and pretended to trip, causing the slushie to splatter on her face, "Whoops, sorry baby." he said grinning like a little kid.

She wiped the grape slushie off her face, "Noah Puckerman…"

"Puckerman!" someone yelled. Puck turned around, only to be met with a face full of red slushie. Quinn clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. He turned around, shocked at what just happened. She couldn't contain it any more, she dropped her hand from her mouth and burst out laughing.

He moved closer to her, eyes narrowed. "So you think it's funny, huh?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He wiped some of the slushie off his face and flicked it on her face. She looked at him, shocked. He smiled and started laughing. She joined in too, laughing with him. He pulled her into his arms and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the slushie. He leaned down and kissed her sticky lips. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips "Mmm, that's the tastiest slushie I've ever had."

She beamed and kissed him back, "I love you, Puckerman."

He smiled, loving the way it sounded coming from her lips, "And I love you Fabray."

She beamed, knowing that he truly meant it and that no matter what the future held, she knew he would always be there for her.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


End file.
